poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Going to Von Nebula's base
This is how Going to Von Nebula's base goes in To Where and Back Again Part 1. and Trixie Trixie Lulamoon: [panting I can't deal with this! I'm just a performer! This is... This is princess-level stuff! But Von Nebula's followers have all the princesses... We're doomed! Starlight Glimmer: Maybe not. Uh, Von Nebula only said they took Luna and Celestia and obviously Twilight and the others... but maybe Cadance is still safe. Our best bet is to get to the Crystal Empire before Von Nebula's followers do. That way we can— Thorax: There's no help coming from the Crystal Empire. comes out of the shadows Trixie Lulamoon: shrieks casts a shield over Trixie, protecting her Starlight Glimmer: Thorax? Thorax: Yes. Starlight Glimmer: Your wings look... different. looks at his wings Thorax: I guess they do. blushes Starlight Glimmer: How do I know you aren't some other changeling pretending to be Thorax? Thorax: You were there when Spike defended me to the ponies of the Crystal Empire. Princess Twilight said— turns into Twilight Thorax (as Twilight): As the Princess of Friendship, I should set an example for all of Equestria. But today it was Spike who taught me— Starlight Glimmer: Okay, okay. I believe you. We don't need the whole speech. changes back Starlight Glimmer: Trixie, this is Thorax. He's a reformed changeling. He's on our side. Understand? nods and she removes the shield Thorax: Hi. It's a pleasure to... Trixie Lulamoon: If Starlight says you're on our side, I believe her. But maybe just stay over there for now, okay? nods Starlight Glimmer: What did you mean there's no help? Did Von Nebula's followers get Cadance too? Thorax: They took Cadance, Shining Armor, and Flurry Heart! Sunburst sent me here to get Princess Twilight's help, but... but it sounds like it's too late for that, too! So... what should we do? Trixie Lulamoon: Yeah, Starlight. What are we gonna do? Starlight Glimmer: I... I don't know! There has to be somepony else who can handle this? Trixie Lulamoon: There is nopony else! Everypony with powerful magic is already gone! Discord: Yeah. Stormer: We can help. Bulk: We'll work together. Stringer: Count me in. Furno: Right behind ya. Surge: I'm with ya. Breez: Let's do it. appears and sighs Midnight: You know whenever ponies talk about powerful magic, they always leave me out. If I weren't so evolved, I might decide to take it personally. Well, isn't this quite the combination of heroes? confused Where are Twilight and the girls? Starlight Glimmer: First, who are you? Discord: Yeah. Midnight: I am Midnight, the Lord of Chaos. snaps his fingers and a singing sunflower appears Discord: Fascinating. Midnight: Shall I continue? Trixie Lulamoon: No, but you are amazing and elegant. Midnight: Trixie Yes, yes. Starlight What do you want? Starlight Glimmer: Von Nebula and his followers are back. They've ponynapped all of the most powerful ponies in Equestria! Celestia, Luna, Cadance, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart, Twilight and her friends. We need to— yawns and ignores her until she mentioned Twilight and suddenly feels confused Midnight: They took Twilight? Starlight Glimmer: Yes! Trixie Lulamoon: They took everypony. Midnight: menacingly Where? Starlight Glimmer: Listen. With you on our side, I can— snaps his fingers and he, Starlight, Trixie, Thorax, Discord, Stormer, Bulk Stringer, Furno, Surge and Breez appear at a forest. Midnight looks around and sees no Twilight Midnight: Odd. I was trying to take us right to Twilight, but there is no Twilight. lifts a rock and looks underneath. Suddenly Trixie sees something Trixie: whimpers I think I have a pretty good idea where she might be... see where she's pointing and see a fortress with Von Nebula's V on it Thorax: I'd hoped never to see that place again. Now what? cracks as the heroes look on be continued...